With the popularity of the 3rd-Generation (3G) mobile communication technology and development of the 4th-Generation (4G) mobile communication technology, the data card products have developed from single-mode single-standard to multi-mode multi-standard.
The calibration of the single-mode data card is simple, and the time consumed by the calibration of the single-mode data card is less. In the prior art, since the multi-mode data card supports at least two standards, which is equivalent to calibrating at least two original single-mode data cards, the calibrating time is longer; and it is required to switch different instrumentations when calibrating different standards of the multi-mode data card, and the procedure of switching the instrumentation during the previous process of calibration will be repeated when calibrating the next multi-mode data card.